


A los olvidados

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las historias más terribles son aquellas que hemos interiorizado y aceptado; nos convierten en seres incapaces de ver el horror que se esconde tras ellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A los olvidados

**A LOS OLVIDADOS**

Un tintineo metálico lo arrancó de su gélido letargo. Su cuerpo despertó instantáneamente, en un acto reflejo forjado por la costumbre. Cuando abrió los ojos, todavía vibraba en el aire el fantasma del alegre sonsonete; el fantasma de una antigua promesa que se desvanecía lentamente entre los estridentes ruidos de las calles de Madrid. Ignoró el lacerante dolor que consumía su pecho y, con las manos entumecidas, se desprendió de su endeble fortaleza, construida a base de cartón y penas. La intensidad del invierno lo azotó con la familiaridad de los eternos enemigos mientras se arrastraba para atrapar las pequeñas monedas que se habían estrellado contra el despiadado cemento de la acera. Una breve emoción de consuelo recorrió su columna cuando las recogió con pulso tembloroso.

No se molestó en buscar el rostro de su benefactor. Protegido por las sombras de la noche, se habría escabullido entre los grises abrigos y las bufandas, mezclándose con las siluetas anónimas que circulaban atropelladamente por la avenida. Apaciguar la conciencia sólo requería de un trámite fugaz: lanzar unas monedas al aire y continuar. Nadie se quedaba el tiempo suficiente para ver el miedo que desprendían sus ojos. Era demasiado terrible descubrir que detrás de los harapos y de la mugre se escondía un ser humano desesperado. Un espectro urbano convertido en una parte más del mobiliario de la ciudad.

Tiritando, apretó en un puño la calderilla. Un amago de sonrisa viajó por sus profundas arrugas mientras el frío atroz de diciembre le arañaba el rostro. Al menos ahora podía notar algo más que suciedad y callos en sus manos ajadas.  _"Dará para un café",_  pensó mientras se preguntaba si le dejarían entrar en algún bar y disfrutar durante unos minutos de la calefacción. La mera anticipación torturó sus articulaciones con una imaginaria sensación de calor, que se desvaneció tan rápidamente como su incipiente sonrisa. De pronto, fue consciente de que tras aquellos pequeños trozos de metal ya no había nada; sólo el remedio temporal para sobrevivir un día más. Hacía tiempo que la esperanza de salir de esa dinámica había muerto, ahogada por los tubos de escape, las miradas esquivas, el desdén... Para él, no había un futuro más allá de lo inmediato.

" _Mejor que sea vino",_ decidió.

Sí. Un vino fuerte y barato que añadiera más cartón a su existencia, que le desgarrara la garganta con su ardor. Tan recio que pudiera abandonarse a la acción de masticar su sabor para dejar de pensar con coherencia. Para olvidar quién era y lo que fue, tumbándose en el suelo con el regusto del alcohol en sus resquebrajados labios y con el mundo dando vueltas confusas a su alrededor. Girar y girar entre náuseas para elevarse por encima de los recuerdos, del frío, de sus ilusos deseos. La amnesia de la ebriedad.

Eso sería suficiente. Mañana buscaría un supermercado.

De pronto, un violento ataque de tos partió su pecho en dos, obligándolo a encogerse sobre sí mismo. Con torpes movimientos, se apresuró a esconder las monedas debajo de su raído abrigo, entre los colgajos de tela que una vez habían sido una sudadera, y se deslizó hasta la protección de su conocida esquina. Envuelto en convulsiones, se acomodó en el pétreo suelo, en su jergón, apretujándose contra la seguridad de sus cartones y periódicos.

Esa noche estaba siendo demasiado fría.

Lanzó una mirada hacia el cielo, consternado. A pesar de los fulgores amarillentos de las farolas y de los altos edificios que se abalanzaban sobre su cabeza, podía ver la espesa mancha blanquecina que empañaba la oscuridad del firmamento. Nubes cargadas de tormenta.  _"¿Nevará?"_ , pensó con desasosiego. Se arrebujó un poco más en sus escasas pertenencias, esperando que el desfile de pies que se sucedía ante su cara le ayudara a conciliar el sueño. Los minutos transcurrieron entre botas y deportivas que pisoteaban el pavimento sin pausa. Vidas extrañas que pasaban imperturbables junto a él, como una exhalación. Sin detenerse. Una tras otra.

Pero el deseado calor no llegó y tampoco el sueño. Empezó a nevar contra el asfalto. Una fina capa blanca cubriendo el desalmado gris de la capital mientras los pasos de los viandantes se aceleraban. Se contrajo con un nuevo acceso de tos. Los temblores y los escalofríos cada vez eran más intensos. Recuerdos vagos, enterrados bajo capas de perenne amargura, empezaron a serpentear por su mente. Evocó su primera noche en la calle. Casi podía sentir el pánico que le había inundado. La sensación de vulnerabilidad, de estar expuesto. La creencia de que sólo sería provisional. Con las semanas, llegaron los cubos de basura y la desesperación. Y luego… luego su corazón murió con su cordura, desfigurado por la resignación.

Las expectativas de una vida reducidas a la nada. Evaporadas. Los años convertidos en una espera entre comida y comida.

¿Cuándo terminaría aquello?, se preguntó mientras los copos de nieve seguían flotando sobre los coches, cayendo sobre él como agujas afiladas. Caían sin parar, con crueldad. Durante un instante, pensó en buscar otro lugar para pasar la noche, pero estaba demasiado cansado; tenía los músculos agarrotados y un glaciar aprisionando sus entrañas. Estaba empapado. Jadeante, se abrazó a sí mismo, con el deseo de encontrar un poco de calor, con la secreta necesidad de sentir el contacto humano. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había tocado. Poco a poco, en la inmovilidad de unas calles vacías, se fue entregando a la helada somnolencia. Temblaba mientras las imágenes oníricas se sucedían en su cabeza. Eran ecos de otra vida, de una vida fuera de las calles. En ellos había risas y calor. Anhelaba tanto tocarlos, atraparlos en sus manos para que mitigasen el frío que le abrasaba… Pero estaban demasiado lejanos, no podía alcanzarlos. Se arremolinaban en su mente mediante figuras borrosas que aparecían y después desaparecían para dar paso a otras. El caos embotaba sus sentidos.

Hasta que en su delirio la vio. La reconoció al instante. Su silueta recortándose contra su desvarío febril. Estaba allí, mirándole a los ojos. Era menos aterradora de lo que había imaginado.

" _Por fin has venido",_ pensó.

Cogió las monedas que había guardado entre sus andrajos y formuló mentalmente el deseo.  _"Llévame contigo. Hazme olvidar"_. La presencia le cubrió, protegiéndolo del hielo que se colaba a través de los cartones, y le acarició el rostro con la calidez y el cariño de una madre. Se estremeció. Por fin alguien le tocaba. Sintió que el alma se le escapaba entre los labios mientras la muerte le abrazaba. Y ya no tuvo frío.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estaré encantada de saber si os ha gustado o lo habéis odiado profundamente ;)


End file.
